Siren's Destiny
by silverwolfloststar
Summary: "My dear, since the day you were born, you were destined to stand by the side of a boy, a boy that will save the magical world"... "Your presence may be the guaranty of our victory"... "She's a siren Harry, and she's your mate, your soul mate"
1. Chapter 1

"My dear, since the day you were born, you were destined to stand by the side of a boy, a boy that will save the magical world" Dumbledore rubbed the blushing cheek of the tiny baby he was carrying. The child gurgled adorably between giggles, the chubby hands clutched at the chain of a necklace that hanged around the small soft neck. This jewelry consisted of a golden thin chain with a blue colored stone wrapped around golden wire. If you stared deeply at the stone, one could swear they had seen the ocean through it.

But the wizard continued walking to his selected destiny.

At 4:57 am, Dumbledore stood in front of the building were Tom Riddle's most painful memories took place.

The orphanage.

The wizard took out his wand, he whispered comforting words as he held the stick softly against the baby's throat "You were given to me by your father, for he knew your life wasn't there with him, and he was aware of the considerably important impact you will have on little Harry's life when you stand by him"

"Your presence may be the guaranty of our victory"

"_Silentium"_ A silver tread emerged from the tip of Dumbledore's wand and wrapped itself around the child.

"But even if you help us in this war, sentient creatures like you are classified as one of the most dangerous"

"Your beauty beseeches attention, and if a song dances from those rosy lips, the end of that melody will bring only death"

"So in order to avoid the destruction of the Magical World, we need to lock your alluring voice and conceal your true godly blood"

Dumbledore conjured a letter he had prepared, and after gently placing the baby in front of the door, he left the letter next to her.

/Knock/Knock/Knock/

And just like that, he was gone.

* * *

_Dear Harry_

_My summer has been a blessing after all we went through at school, I had hoped yours was going well but with all the stories you've told us about the Dursley's, well you can talk to me whenever you want to about anything and any problems._

_You also mentioned you were having weird dreams about the sea? And this half fish half girl you say?_

_Harry, I think you're dreaming about mermaids. When did you start having those dreams? This is quite interesting._

_Well, I guess we'll have to talk about this once we start school again, which is only a week away._

_By the way, thank you for making Hedwig stay at my house until I replied to your letter, mom and dad promised me to buy me an owl before going to Hogwarts. I'm so excited! I'm finally going to be able to send letters without any problems!_

_So that's it for now, mail me if there's any problems ok?_

_Bye Harry, take care._

_Your dear friend Hermione_

* * *

"SEREIA! How many times do I have to tell you to _STAY AWA FROM THE LAKE_!" Brown hair styled up in a tight bun with not a single hair hanging free. Black rimmed square glasses. Lips pressed in a thin line. Dark unfashionable clothing. Black low hilled ankle boots. Flames of hatred danced in her eyes as they stared at the twelve year old girl "You insolent piece of trash. Get inside before I lock you in the attic for a week with no food, and specially NO WATER!"

Sereia ran to the woman she personally called 'Devil' before the threat came true.

"Get inside you bastard child!" The young girl received a stone hard slap on her cheek before she ran to the building and straight to her small room.

Sandra Stone, also known as Ms. Stone was in charge of taking care of the older orphans, which consisted of kids from fourteen and up, but aside from that, she was also a squib.

And she hated Sereia.

That ungrateful child doesn't deserve magic! She always thought. Her jealousy was immense. She didn't know that the girl wasn't a witch, because Dumbledore only told her that she was a magical child, so she had just assumed. Stone envied Sereia's magic, she also wished she could take her youthfulness and beauty, for she was never that pretty when she was a kid. Sandra's parents were wizards, her brother was a wizard, but she had been born dry of magic.

Nothing could console her anger, so here she was now, more than forty decades later, taking her rage on a eleven year old girl.

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore, how much longer does she have to stay here? She's old enough to attend _Hogwarts_ so why is she still here?" venom dripped heavily from her voice.

"Actually Ms. Stone, I came to collect her" Dumbledore smiled ignoring the lady's tone completely.

"FINALLY!"

* * *

Sereia rubbed her face against her worn-out bambi plushy brushing away the trail of tears on her face.

It wasn't her fault that she felt a unbelievably strong yearning for water, and the fact that there was a lake in the back lands of the orphanage just drove her crazy. Any painful thoughts always went away when she came in contact with water. All her cuts and wounds would heal when she would take a shower or swim at the lake. But still, something felt amiss. She would get this flashes on her mind, images of this peculiar scar and flickers of a mesmerizing shade of green that could only compare to an emerald stone.

At a young age, she did port remarkable beauty, but she was still in developing process. Sereia was a small sized girl, with thin limbs, she was absolutely flat chested and her bottom wasn't developed either. She also had a light tanned skin and her dark brown thin hair reached her elbows. Her high cheek bones and round face made her look adorable, and she had shiny grey eyes framed by short but thick line of lashes. Her eyebrows were tick and she had freckles all over her nose, but it all just added up to her cute appearance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Albus did take the oblivious eleven year old girl away, but he didn't take her to Hogwarts.**

September 1 - 9:00 am

Sereia fidgeted with her white dress and stared anxiously to the ground, her trunk was located next to her, and on top of it was the cage that homed her two beloved barn owls Apollo and Artemis.

"Sereia, how many times have I told you that I can't go with you to the Platform" Said wizard sighed, never in his life would he had imagined Albus coming to him asking him for a favor, and yet, he had accepted taking care of this peculiar girl once the question left his brothers mouth.

The only thought he had in his mind was to take this child away from his selfish brother before she suffered the same ending as their late sister, but he never really considered that he would form a bond with this girl. Now after three years of taking care of her and homeschooling her, she calls him uncle.

Sereia lowered her eyes, her expression sad, but she nodded anyways.

"Child, I know you are scared for this will be your first time going away from me, but you have to understand, you need to be around people of your age, and Hogwarts is the most ideal option we have for you" Aberforth caressed her hair affectionately. He knew of her real nature, he was well aware that she was not a wizard child, but instead, a creation of pure magic and energy. In reality, he didn't want Sereia anywhere near Albus, but he was told of her destiny as Potter's companion, so taking her farther away and for such a long time, was not the best idea.

Creatures like her need to be with their destined ones.

So with that said, Sereia kissed her uncles cheek as a farewell, grabbed a hold of her trunk along with the cage of her owls and walked to the fireplace ready to travel via Floo Network.

* * *

Sereia walked around the halls of the scarlet train looking for a compartment. She was beyond terrified, her breathing was fast, her eyes changed direction every second as she played absentmindedly with her braided hair. Her trunk was placed away in the train along with the cage, but she had freed her owls before boarding the transport so they could fly during the trip.

The young lady had grown out of her awkward state in the past three years. Her body developed in the areas it was lacking, like her bust and bottom, her light tanned skin was missing glossiness for she had not been in the water since a while ago. Her hair grew to be ticker, and wavier reaching her waist. Her ocean blue eyes glittered with bliss. Sereia was a small girl, her height consisted in 5.3ft, but it is as expected for she was still very young.

Her plump pale lips and straight aristocratic nose along with her almond shaped eyes which were framed by a thick set of eye lashes completed the airy beauty of a magical creature.

Sereia stopped walking when she spotted a lady pushing a trolley full of sweets towards her direction. She immediately bit her lower lip as she eyed longingly at the candy. She pulled out some money and walked up to the cart, and completely forgot about finding a compartment.

Sereia pointed at a chocolate frog, her cheeks red because of how embarrassed she was for not being able to talk, ah, the curse of been a mute. And she had lived in doors for 3 years, so she had lost social practice.

The lady turned to look at her, and was about to say something when the compartment exactly next to where the trolley was, opened revealing two young lads. A tall ginger boy and a dark haired boy with glasses.

Sereia blushed when they both stared at her. She looked shyly at them and suddenly started to feel this strange pull over the boy with the glasses. And in turn, this boy seemed to be staring at her with an intense look.

Of course, the lady of the trolley had to interrupt the moment "Ahjem" Sereia gasped softly when she realized her embarrassing stare, so she just pointed at the chocolate frog once again and handed the money to the lady. Then she went to walk passed the trolley to continue looking for a compartment.

The trolley lady smiled knowingly to herself as she walked away.

"Hey! You! Are you new? What grade are you in?" Sereia stopped and turned to look back only to find the ginger boy looking at her. She nodded slightly and then lifted her hand showing 4 fingers, which meant she was in fourth year, but she wasn't sure they had understood her.

"So you're new? Do you… Do you have any friends yet?" Sereia immediately looked at the dark haired boy when she realized it was him who talked. She shook her head and started fiddling with her fingers.

* * *

Harry was literally hypnotized by this girl "Would you… by any chance want to sit with us?" he asked slowly, cautiously, almost as if he were afraid to scare her away, which really didn't look hard to do.

He noticed her eyes glancing around while she paused to think her answer. Then he finally saw her nod.

Harry looked at Ron for a second, and found him blushing. He suddenly felt possessive over the girl.

"Guys? What's taking you so long?" Hermione poked her head out of the compartment and saw her two best friends standing in the hallway along with a girl.

Hermione looked at the girl with an analyzing gaze "You're new right? I haven't seen you in the previous years, and you seem to be near our age"

The girl nodded and started playing with the box of her chocolate frog shyly. "Well, what are you guys waiting? Come on in! No need to be afraid" Hermione directed the last two sentences to the girl and smiled at her warmly.

When they all sat down and closed the door, Ron started talking with Hermione about the Quidditch World Cup, but Harry stayed silent. He was staring at the girl, who was looking back at him through her bangs.

That's when Harry realized that he didn't know her name "I'm Harry, Harry Potter, so… what's your name?"

He curiously looked at her as she took out a simple white wand that looked to be made with a material similar to marble. Then she started writing something on the hair.

_'My name is Sereia'_

"Sereia…" Harry whispered her name, testing the feeling when he pronounced it. He saw her nod at him with a small smile, he felt his own mouth curving into a bright and bigger version of said smile. "W-What a p-pretty name" He cursed at his stuttering, not wanting to look awkward in front of her.

Hermione had seen their interaction, and decided to interrupt with an important question to Sereia. She didn't want to be rude, but she was naturally curious.

"Why don't you talk?"


End file.
